Hyperactive
by PinguSuperSquee
Summary: What happens when Luffy gets his hands on the tub of bonbons that Robin bought for him, Usopp and Chopper? How on earth are the rest of the crew going to cope with Luffy on a sugar rush? And what on earth will the demented devil fruit user actually DO while he's hyperactive? (first story, please R R)
1. Chapter 1

Hyperactive

Nami was sat at her desk working quietly on completing her map for the last island they had stopped at to re-stock. Pausing for a moment, she sipped at the sweet tea Sanji had brought her. A small smirk tugged at her lips as she remembered how the daft blonde had swooned and spun in circles, singing about "how cute Nami-swan is when she thanks me" when she had gratefully accepted the hot beverage. She sighed and replaced the delicate china cup to its saucer, before returning to her map. The soft groaning of the _Going Merry_ soothing her as it sailed through the Grand Line.

She had almost perfected her precious map after another hour or so. She was about to add the last few details, when a very loud explosion, followed by various shouts from her fellow crew members sounded from on deck, causing the ginger-haired girl to jump and spill ink all over her latest masterpiece. The latest masterpiece which had taken _days_ to complete. She gaped at the ruined piece of paper that lay on her desk a moment, utterly horrified, before a shadow fell on her face and a vein twitched in her forehead. Furious, she raised her fist and stormed out of the room, kicking the door open roughly and staring down at the deck.  
"Alright, who was that? I thought I asked for a little peace and quiet!" she yelled. Everybody on deck turned to look at her, scared looks on their faces for fear of being singled out for Nami's wrath. Upon closer inspection of her crew mates, Nami was slowly becoming less angry and more… _confused_. Sanji was wielding a frying pan like a club, Zoro had one of his swords drawn, and a large bruise on his cheek, Chopper was in his human form, Usopp had a terrified look on his face (which Nami doubted was entirely down to her) and Luffy was… _not there._

Nami dropped her fist, her face quickly becoming a total mask of confusion.

"What on earth is going on?" she asked. Robin appeared from within the kitchen at that moment, a sheepish grin on her face and her hands held out in a mock-surrender. "I apologise for the noise miss navigator," -cue swooning from a certain blonde cook about how lovely his Robin-chwaan is when she's apologising- "but remember that tub of bonbon's I bought for Chopper, Luffy and Usopp at the last island?" Nami nodded, remembering. It had been nearly as big as Chopper and was full of the brightly coloured toffee sweets.  
"Well…" Robin trailed off, her eyes drifting up towards the crows nest, where a bout of maniacal laughter had suddenly erupted. Nami could swear she'd just seen Zoro and Sanji, two of the strongest members of the crew, shudder in fear. Ignoring it, Nami turned her attention back to Robin. "Luffy has them. The whole tub."

Nami's face dropped, mirroring the utter terror on Usopp's face.

"Oh crap!" she shouted, resorting to gripping the wooden railing before her for support lest her knees buckle.  
"You're telling us. He's on a massive sugar rush, and he's already caused a ton of havoc," Sanji muttered, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag "So far he's trashed my kitchen, whacked Moss-head around the face with one of his big ass dumbbells, tried to _eat_ chopper, again, and that explosion you just heard wa-"  
"was Luffy wasting nearly _half_ of my explosives!" Usopp cried, interrupting Sanji.  
"And he still has those damn bonbons!." Zoro finished of, having resumed his defensive stance at the foot of the mast and glaring at the crows nest. Just then, Luffy's head dropped down from the mast, bouncing off the floorboards. For a brief moment Nami wondered how his straw hat was managing to stay on even though Luffy's head was upside down. His pupils were dilated nearly all the way, showing just how much sugar the young captain had consumed, and a massive grin was plastered across his face.  
"BOO!" he shouted, before snapping his neck back up to the crows nest, reuniting his head and the rest of his body. More maniacal laughing ensued.

Nami sighed. "Right well we need to get him to stop eating those damn sweets long enough for him to calm down. Robin, can you take care of that?" she asked, looking at the purple-clad archaeologist. Robin nodded, and crossed her arms before her.  
_"tres fleur"  
_The crew glanced up to the top of the mast to see three tanned arms sprout out from the rim of the crows nest. A short yelp of surprise was heard from Luffy, followed by giggles, as the offending tub of sweets was tossed from one slender arm to the next, before being thrown to Robin, who caught it with ease.  
"Right, now that that's done; boys, its your job to calm him down before he sinks the _Going Merry_." Nami said, turning away from them, followed by a smirking Robin.  
"Hey! Hold on! Where are you going? And who put you in charge anyway?" Zoro asked, glaring at her. The navigator turned around, tucking a ginger curl behind her ear.  
"I have to go and draw my map for the last island, _again_. And I'm in charge since none of you boys had the sense to take the bonbons off of Luffy _before_ he got all hyperactive. Problem?" she asked sweetly, with a malicious glint in her eye, pactically _daring_ Zoro to say something  
"Er… No…" the green haired swordsman stuttered, his spine stiffening. Nami grinned and continued to walk back to her room, followed by Robin.  
"Good." She said, before pulling the door closed behind her and the older woman. The deck was silent for a moment, the only sounds being the gentle lapping of the sea against the hull of the _Merry_ and a soft giggles coming from above. That silence was broken however, when Sanji started to swoon, big pink love hearts in his eyes.  
"Ah~! Nami-Swan is so beautiful when she's threatening the shitty swordsman!" he sang, spinning in a circle, hands clasped together by his head in joy. Zoro unsheathed a second sword and span around to face the blonde, swords poised for attack.  
"**Call me that again Love-Cook!**" he snarled in rage. Sanji turned on him and was about to enter into another fight with the green haired teen, when Luffy literally dropped down onto the deck, landing on his head. Usopp jumped into Choppers arms, squealing, and Chopper shrieked.  
"Cool! A game! I wanna play! I wanna plaay!" Luffy shouted, completely unfazed by the fact that he was still on his head, a massive grin on his face and his shoulders shaking ever so slightly with unspent energy.

"And that's my cue to leave!" Sanji shouted, backing away quickly and tightening his grip on the frying pan clutched to his chest. "I, er, have to go put dinner on!" he stated, before dashing through the open door of his kitchen  
"We'll help" Usopp and Chopper shouted in unison, running into the kitchen after Sanji, Usopp still in Choppers arms, before Zoro even had chance to protest.  
"Traitors!" Zoro shouted after them, dread filling his usually fearless heart. His young captain was hard enough to deal with on a normal day, let alone when he was _on a sugar rush!_ Grumbling, he turned back to face Luffy, who had managed to get himself into a sitting position. Dreading the consequences of what he was about to say, Zoro sighed.

"So… what do you want to do then?" he asked nervously. Luffy just grinned even harder and broke into fits of giggles, bouncing up and down.

_~a few hours later~_

Everybody was gathering in the _Merry's_ small kitchen, awaiting the undoubtedly mouth watering meal Sanji had prepared with the help of Usopp and Chopper. Only two people were missing from the crowded table.  
"Hey, where's Luffy and the moss head?" Sanji asked as he set down plates full of steaming pasta, sitting in a delectable cheesy sauce, and garnished with various herbs.

As if to answer his question, Luffy opened the door to the kitchen at that moment and wandered in, finding him self a seat at the bench, a tired smile on his lips. Everybody tensed.

"Hi guys." Luffy said with a yawn.

"Y-you okay Luffy?" Nami asked hesitantly. Luffy nodded his response, his rubber mouth full of pasta and his eyes drooping a little. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief, one thought going through every bodys mind. _'After that much sugar its not surprising he's so tired now it's all worn out.'_

"That's one down, but that still leaves the moss head." Sanji muttered as he found himself a seat. Chopper, who was sitting next to Luffy, noticed the tip of a pink feather sticking out of his pocket, and was about to ask about it when again, as if to answer Sanji's question, the door was slammed open and an exhausted, and _ever-so-slightly-pissed_ looking Zoro entered the room. His short green hair was even messier than usual and his white shirt was covered with dirt, and a fierce scowl was fixed on his face.  
"Zoro?" Usopp ventured, only to shut up after a death glare from the swordsman.  
"You guys owe me booze. Lots of booze, and a day off too." he growled as he sat down, before picking up a fork and digging in. Everybody sweatdropped, and began their meals, except for a certain dark haired captain, who pushed his straw hat off his head so that it was hanging around his neck, and ate on, totally oblivious to the trouble he had caused that day.

_'There never is a quiet day when you're a part of this crew…'_ Nami thought happily.

* * *

So there you have it guys! The first fanfiction ever to be published by me, King Pingu the Super Squee. The first fanfiction somebody other than myself has read! usually I don't let anybody read what I write, so I really feel like I'm throwing my self to the lions a bit with this, especially since I'm releasing it to, like, a bazillion people when it really would be easier to show one person. "^_^

I have several really long fanfictions in the works, but as I want those to get a bit of audince, I thought I'd come up with a few little one shots before I release the big ones to get my name out there a little bit!

Anyway, I came up with the idea for this when my friend reminded me of one afternoon at school, when I had literally eaten **a whole packet** of super sugary sweets for lunch. lets just say, that afternoons events are best left unsaid XD The Bonbon idea came from the kil jar of Bonbon's currently sitting on my desk and staring at me, but it got me thinking, what would happen if Luffy was introduced to Bonbons? And what would his sugar-rush be like? And would it be anything like my sugar rushes? o.O

Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave me a review, telling me what i could do better and what you guys liked (if you liked anything!) een if its just a couple of words. look, you dont even need an account to review! look! go on! do it! It'd be really helpful and encouraging if someone told me they liked it, since its the first thing i've actually let people read

Thanks for reading, if anybody did read it!

_**King Pingu,**_** OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing With Luffy

**A/N: okay so I wasn't gonna post a sequal thingy originally but I got two people messaging me (which is two more than I ever expected) to ask what on earth Luffy did to make poor Zoro act like that and I just got this really good idea and told them I'd write it, so I guess I'm dedicating this chapter to Misanthropicodess and FullMetal-Flames! I also want to thank my friend for Betaing this for me, otherwise I would still be rolling on the floor flicking through hundreds of FF.N betas so thanks a bunch!**

**Also, I added a small detail in to the end of last chapter, but its in the end of this chapter too so don't worry! And If you havn't read last chapter yet, you may wanna go do that now otherwise some of this may not entirely make sense to you!**

**on with the fic!~**

* * *

Hyperactive. Chapter two: Dealing with Luffy.

"So… what do you want to do then?" he asked nervously. Luffy just grinned even harder and broke into fits of giggles, bouncing up and down. Zoro sighed and rubbed the sore lump on his cheek from the "dumbbell attack", his dark eyes drifting away from his deranged captain and towards the blue sky.

They were sailing from a summer island to a spring island at the moment, so the sun's soft yellow rays were warming Zoro's face, not too hot and not too cold. A few slim white clouds were drifting lazily across the azure backdrop, gently pushed along by a docile breeze. A flock of gulls up above were calling out to each other as they glided on the thermal air currents, seemingly keeping pace with the _Merry_. Zoro sighed inwardly. _'Perfect weather to take a nice long nap' _he thought.

A sudden and loud bout of laughter pried him regrettably from his daydreaming. He turned his gaze back to Luffy, who was doubled over, gripping his side with one hand and clamping his mouth firmly shut with his other. A few more muffled laughs escaped as Luffy fought to curb the giggles bubbling up inside of him, as unpredictable and uncontrollable as an active volcano. Zoro sighed and fell back into a seated position, hands clasped behind his head as he waited for his captain to regain his composure. Luffy suddenly straightened up, eyes shut and took several deep breaths, a wide grin still plastered unwaveringly on his face.

Zoro quirked an eyebrow, interested to see if this method of calming down the hyperactive pirate before him would work. His hopes soared for a moment, as all traces of laughter, save for a small grin, left Luffy's face and he dropped his arms back to his sides. Those hopes were cruelly dashed however, when one look at Zoro's face instantly sent Luffy tumbling to the floor, rolling on his back and clutching his sides as he howled with laughter, dark chocolate eyes streaming with tears. Zoro groaned again and watched on, as the dark haired _child_ rolled around on the deck in hysterics.

"Why did they dump this one on me?" he complained aloud, trying to tune out the snorts coming from his side.

It took a further eighteen minutes for Luffy to finally stop laughing, although amused chuckles still escaped his lips every so often. Eventually he was sitting upright again, attentively and expectantly gazing at Zoro who was slumped against the side of the ship, swords in his lap. "So then Luffy, I ask again; what do you want to do?" He asked for the second time that day, dread once again filling his heart.

Luffy's face lit up and he opened his mouth as if to say something, eyes glinting with childish mischief, before his expression faltered and he shut his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows for a second. He opened his mouth again, and then abruptly shut it, following the same process and before. He raised his thumb to his mouth and started idly chewing on his nail as he thought, eyes glazed over and staring at the deck.

Zoro blinked in confusion at Luffy's sudden change in demeanour and contemplated a course of action to be taken. When Luffy had not moved for a few minutes Zoro hesitantly crawled over to him and waved a hand in front of his tanned face. All of a sudden Luffy's head snapped back up, beaming, making Zoro jump back about a foot and his heart hammer against his ribcage. "Freaking hell Luffy!" he spluttered, breathing heavily. Luffy only snorted in reply.

"I know what I want to do!" he cried happily once he had Zoro's attention again. Zoro's ear perked up at his and he turned to face his captain.

"Oh?"

"I wanna play tag!" Luffy shouted, pumping his fists into the air. Zoro groaned as Luffy shot to his feet and ran behind the mast. Pushing himself up to his feet, Zoro trudged after Luffy, not feeling an ounce of the enthusiasm Luffy apparently had for the game.

Just as he was drawing close to the mast and was reaching out to tag Luffy, a big wave rocked the ship, sending Zoro falling to the side, landing on his back. Luffy popped his head around the mast to see what the loud 'thump' was. When he saw Zoro flat on his back and blinking up at the sky he laughed out loud, some how managing to stay on his feet. "Can't you even stand up Zoro?" he mocked, laughter bubbling in his voice. Zoro glared at him.

Suddenly, he jumped up to his feet and ran at Luffy. Luffy squawked in surprise as he was tackled to the ground by the green haired swordsman.

"TAG!" Zoro shouted before darting away from the rubber boy and up the stairs. Luffy lay stunned on the ground for a moment before another monstrous grin consumed his face and he leapt up, chasing after his first mate. The chase continued for a few minutes, with Luffy unable to tag Zoro. After a while, he started to get bored and so decided to change the rules a bit to suit him better.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" he shouted, catapulting himself in Zoro's direction. Turning around at the last second to see the dark haired boy flying towards him, Zoro only had time to widen his eyes a fraction, before Luffy barrelled into him and sent them both flying down the length of the deck. Luffy burst out into laughter again, before hopping up and running out of Zoro's reach, the game the only thing on his mind at the moment.

Zoro groaned as he sat up, clutching at the back of his head and wincing. _'That's another bruise from that idiot today…'_ he thought as he felt the rapidly forming lump from where he had smacked his head off the deck. Getting to his feet once again, Zoro dusted off his trousers and ran at Luffy again, determined to pay him back. Seeing the oncoming danger, Luffy reacted quickly, still giggling through a huge smile, and narrowly missed being tackled to the ground by stretching his arms up and grabbing the rim of the crow's nest, before catapulting himself up into the sky. Zoro stopped running and looked up into the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand as he watched the now small dot that was his captain grow ever smaller as he rose higher and higher into the sky. He sighed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for him to come back down.

Just under a minute later, he heard a faint shout from far above as his captain came back into view. Something was off though; Luffy's silhouette hadn't been that bulky before. As Luffy got closer and closer to the ship again and his figure became clearer Zoro grew ever more confused.

"Come to think of it, Luffy didn't have wings before either… hold o-" Zoro choked out, as Luffy, and the biggest bird Zoro had ever seen came crashing down onto the deck. "Freaking hell!" he exclaimed, as he leapt to the side to avoid being crushed by the beast.

The bird would easily be taller than Zoro if it weren't currently splayed out on its side, and its legs were long and covered in scaly purple skin. Its body was broad and round, and covered in small, downy, pink feathers. Its wingspan was big, each wing being about a metre long, and tipped with long blue flight feathers. It had a long neck, and its head looked similar to that of a Dodo, with a large hooked, orange beak, big bulbous eyes, which were closed for the moment while it tried to recover from its unexpected drop, and three fluffy feathers sticking out further than the rest on the top of its head, like some sort of strange hairstyle.

Luffy was currently sitting on top of it, as the poor thing was too dazed to move. Zoro was pinned against the wall of the ship, his white shirt now covered in dirt from where he had leapt to the side. His jaw was agape and he was wondering why none of the other crew members had come outside to investigate what the loud noise was.

_~Elsewhere on the ship~_

Nami was sitting at her desk once again, a contented smile on her face as she worked on her map for the second time that day, ear plugs wedged firmly in her ears to block out whatever noise Luffy and Zoro were sure to make. Robin was sitting nearby on the green sofa, engrossed in yet another history book, identical earplugs blocking the outside world from her hearing.

In the kitchen, Sanji was humming to him self; and old favourite of his from the North blue, too focussed on preparing dinner to take any notice of what as happening around him. They could be being raided by another pirate crew and he wouldn't have noticed. Chopper was sitting at the table, his head leaning on his hooves fast asleep and Usopp was sitting contentedly doing small tasks Sanji had set him, such as peeling the vegetables and mixing the precisely measured ingredients from the small dishes Sanji had given him into a thick sauce. He too, like Nami and Robin, had earplugs firmly wedged in his ears.

_~Back on deck~_

Zoro shook his head to clear his mind as he stared at the big pink bird before him, slowly rising to his feet. Luffy was still sat atop the creature's ribcage, laughing his ass off.

"Luffy! What the hell is that?" Zoro hissed, slowly making his way over to the dark haired boy. Luffy looked over at him, dark eyes glinting with excitement as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno! I saw it when I went flying upwards, and it looked really cool, so I grabbed it but it fell instead of flew!" He said with a giggle. Zoro slapped his forehead with his hand and groaned.

"Luffy it could be dange-" was all he managed to say before the pink birds eyes snapped open and it whipped its long neck up, bringing it face to face with Luffy. Luffy stared into the birds eyes, and the bird stared back. It blinked once, and Luffy copied the motion, before the silent staring resumed. The air was tense and the only noises were those of the waves against the hull of the _Merry_ and the soft creaking of the rigging.

Just as Zoro was starting to think the two were falling in love, the bird jerked its head away and flailed its wings, madly pedalling its legs, throwing Luffy off its side as it stood up with a most pitiful squawk.

"Huh. Would've thought a bird of that size would be louder…" Zoro thought aloud, as Luffy laughed again by his side.

"Hey! I wonder if it tastes good!" Luffy suddenly shouted, startling the poor bird.

"Luffy! You can't eat that!" Zoro sighed, gently swatting him around the head and knocking his hat back so that it hung around his neck by its string. Luffy pouted as he replaced his precious straw hat to his head, looking at the bird perplexed.

"But why? It has so much _meat_ on it!" He stated, his mouth watering at the thought. Zoro folded his arms across his chest and stared at the bird. It was shifting from scaly-purple foot to scaly-purple foot, its gaze shifting between them both and growing increasingly nervous.

"Because… It might be endangered or something."

"And?"

"Well, if we eat an endangered bird, Chopper will get upset." Luffy didn't seem convinced "And Nami might get mad."

Luffy's spine stiffened immediately at that and Zoro gave an internal sigh of relief. _'That worked…'_ he thought as Luffy stared longingly at the pink bird. Suddenly, Luffy made to grab it for what ever reason and the bird snapped. Its bulbous eyes widening in panic and it spread its wings out all the way, nearly knocking Zoro's head off. It would have too if he hadn't ducked down in time. He cursed, reaching out and trying to catch a hold of the back of Luffy's red vest. Luffy was just outside of his reach, though, and Zoro cursed again.

Luffy on the other hand was finding this extremely funny, and was trying to grab the bird so he could pull out one of those feathers on the top of its head, but the bird was apparently playing a different game! It was beating its big pink wings, creating quite a strong wind which was slowly pushing Luffy backwards. If his hat hadn't been tied to a piece of string around his neck, it would have been lost forever by now.

The bird was opening its big orange beak wide and hissing at him, trying to bite down on Luffy's arm. He was easily avoiding the bites, and was determined to pull out one of those feathers. He saw Zoro climbing to his feet out of the corner of his eye, and a plan formed in his head.

"Zoro! Get behind it!" He shouted, smiling to himself. Zoro looked at him, confused, before shrugging and making his way slowly around the bird. Luffy increased his attempts at the bird to keep its attention on him, and once Zoro was behind it, he stopped moving and stood totally still. The bird stopped too, after a short delay, and relaxed again. Zoro stepped to the side a bit to ask Luffy what to do now, but that slight movement caught the birds attention, and it spun around and renewed its attack, this time on a new victim.

Zoro cried out in surprise as he suddenly found a giant orange beak beating down on the top of his head. _'How many damn head injuries am I gonna freaking get today?!" _He thought angrily. Growling, he unsheathed two of his swords and started slashing at the bird, too angry to care whether it was endangered or not. The bird squawked in fear, and staggered backwards, holding its wings up above its head to make its self look bigger.

While the bird's back was to him, Luffy seized his chance and stretched his arm out, so that he could reach those feathers. Wiggling his fingers in anticipation and beaming, he quickly grabbed hold of one of the feathers and yanked, _hard_. The bird squawked in pain, its big eyes watering and turned around to face Luffy, who was clutching the feather in his hand and dancing in a circle shouting "I got one, I got one!" Before Zoro could do anything, the bird charged forwards and head butted Luffy in the back, sending him flying over the side of the ship.

"Luffy!" Zoro cried, running over to the railing to see if his captain was holding on to the edge of the boat. He reached the side just in time to see Luffy splash into the sea, still clutching that damn feather. Zoro groaned, dropping his swords and prepared to jump over the edge. The bird hissed and hit him on the head with its beak, and Zoro snapped his head around, glaring at it with murderous intent rolling off him in waves. He seriously couldn't be bothered to deal with this stupid bird at the moment. The pink beast blinked once, and the scrambled backwards, flapping its wings and lifting off the deck in an attempt to escape the terrifying swordsman.

Watching the bird disappear in the distance, Zoro turned back to the side of the boat and jumped over the railing. He hit the water with a splash, and was thankful that the water wasn't too cold. He kicked his legs furiously, swimming further down in an attempt to save his captain before he hit the bottom. God knows he sunk faster than a hammer.

Peering through the salty water and trying to ignore the sting in his eyes, Zoro searched for any sign of the bright red vest his captain wore. Just as he was starting to think he would never see him before he ran out of breath he caught sight of a faint red dot far below him. Zoro's eyes widened, and if he were in any other situation, he would have rolled his eyes at how far his captain had sunk. Kicking his legs even harder with renewed determination, Zoro fought to catch up to his captain, not knowing if he'd had the common sense to hold his breath before he fell into the sea. In less than a minute, he was by Luffy's side. Reaching out, he grabbed a fistful of Luffy's vest and started to swim back towards the surface.

Zoro's lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, and the surface suddenly looked so far away. His legs were getting tired and his head felt light, but the weight in his hand forced him to keep swimming. Black started to cloud his vision, and he screwed his eyes shut tight as he gave a last ditch effort to reach fresh air again. Right as he was starting to think he might not make it, his head broke out into fresh air and he took a deep lungful of air, relishing the feeling of his lungs filing up once again. Pulling Luffy's head up out of the water, he swam back over to the _Merry_, taking rapid gasps of air and praying that Luffy hadn't swallowed too much.

Once Zoro had pulled himself and his captain back on deck, he sat Luffy up and thumped his back. When Luffy gave no reaction, Zoro started to panic a bit and thumped him harder, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Luffy! Luffy wake up!" he shouted desperately. The seconds dragged by, each more anxious than the last for what felt like decades. Thankfully, Luffy took in a sudden breath, choking and spluttering as he coughed up all the water he had swallowed. Zoro sighed in relief, and sat back as he waited for Luffy to finish coughing. Once he was capable of speech, Luffy looked at his hand and gave a weak smile.

He leaned back against Zoro's shoulder and caught his breath. Zoro looked over his now soggy straw hat, only to see a bedraggled pink feather clutched tightly in his fist. He smirked, and lay Luffy down on the deck, recovered his three swords, and lay down next to Luffy, exhausted. "Just go to sleep now Luffy. The sun'll dry out your clothes, we're both soaked." He said, knowing that his sudden dip in the ocean would have countered the effects of the sugar. Luffy nodded, already dozing off in the warm sunlight. Zoro smirked and clasped his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and enjoying the way the sun warmed up his limbs, now cold from having to swim so deep into the ocean.

_~a few hours later~_

Everybody was gathering into the _Merry's_ small kitchen/dining room, awaiting the undoubtedly mouth watering meal Sanji had prepared with the help of Usopp and Chopper. Only two people were missing from the crowded table.

"Hey, where's Luffy and the moss head?" Sanji asked to no one in particular as he set down plates full of steaming pasta, sitting in a delectable cheesy sauce, and garnished with various herbs.

As if to answer his question, Luffy opened the door to the kitchen and found him self a seat at the bench, a tired smile on his lips. Everybody tensed.

"Hi guys." Luffy said with a yawn

"Y-you okay Luffy?" Nami asked hesitantly. Luffy nodded his response, mouth full of pasta. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief, one thought going through every body's mind.

_'And after the sugar high, comes the sugarlow. Thank god for that!'_

"That's one down, but where's the moss head?" Sanji muttered as he found himself a seat. Again, as if to answer his question the door was slammed open and an exhausted and _ever-so-slightly-pissed_ looking Zoro entered the room. His short green hair was even messier than usual and his white shirt was covered with dirt.

"Zoro?" Usopp ventured, only to be shut up by a death glare from the swordsman.

"You guys owe me booze. Lots of booze, and a day off too." he growled, before picking up a fork and digging in. Everybody sweatdropped, and began their meals, except for a certain dark haired captain, who pushed his straw hat off his head so that it was hanging around his neck, and ate on, totally oblivious to the trouble he had caused that day.

_There never is a quiet day when you're a part of this crew…'_ Nami thought happily.

* * *

So? What did you think? Do you like it? I would love to hear peoples opinions on this chapter, and the last chapter too if you hadn't read that before! Anyway I hope it lived up to any expectations anyone had, if you had any, and as always, please R+R! I love hearing from people who like it and every time I read a positive review I am literally bouncing around the house squealing like a fangirl because it MAKES my DAY!

Also, heads up, I'm going to start calling you guys (if there are any of you) my penguins. Because I'm cool like that.

Peace out Penguins! Love you always!

_**King Pingu, **_**OUT**_**!**_


End file.
